The present invention relates to a driveshaft having drive elements attached to it. In EP-A-O 213 529, there is proposed a process for attaching drive elements such as cams, gears or bearing bushes on a hollow shaft which consists of a commercial tube. The drive elements are slid onto the tube and attached to it by expanding the tube portions underneath, with the material of the tube itself being deformed plastically whereas that of the drive elements is deformed only elastically so that due to the spring-back of the latter a firm fit on the shaft is achieved. Furthermore, in unpublished German Patent Application P 36 33 435.9 and P 37 17 516.5 there are specified dimensioning rules according to which, as a function of the material properties of the tube and drive elements, and especially their modulus of elasticity and yield point, the geometric conditions, e.g. the inner and outer tube diameter have to be determined in order to achieve a non-rotating, force-locking connection between the parts. It has been found that if the invention, in particular, is applied to camshafts of motor vehicle engines, the component dimensions required by these dimensioning rules, for design or weight reasons, cannot always be made available. In the interest of a further reduction in weight, which is desirable anyway, it is also important to take into account that the radially outer layers of a hollow shaft generate a higher resistance moment vis-a-vis torsional loads than the inner layers.